warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Undead Swarm
Event Information New Event Prizes Past Event Prizes Event HUD Kane's Zombies Detailed Play Information 'Defense Waves' 'Attack Waves - Zombie Rush Base' 'Attack Waves - Mausoleum Bases ( Cave )' 'Attack Waves - Kane's Fortress ' 'Experience Point Bonus' 'Ending of a Special Event ' Event Shop 'Event Experience Points (eXP)' '''Special Event Prizes 'Use It Or Lose It' Event Base & Fortress Layouts | style="width: 60%; vertical-align: top; text-align: Left; border: 1px solid #101010; background-color: rgb(16,16,16);" | |} | style="width: 60%; vertical-align: top; text-align: Left; border: 1px solid #101010; background-color: rgb(16,16,16);" | |} Wave Attack / Defense Breakdown '''NOTE: Numbers for first 100 Waves.' States of Repair - Event Command Center Zombie Gas Launcher 'Description & Function' The Zombie Gas Launcher '''is a Targetable and Destroyable Buildings found in some Event Bases''' &''' Fortresses'. *The Zombie Gas Launcher fires poisonous gas canisters. *Dynamic Targeting **When a Unit location is targeted, a large area decal is painted on the ground where a gas canister is thrown. After the gas canister lands a timer is displayed, then a cloud of gas is created at the location. ***Gas deals continuous DoT damage to enemies inside the area ****Any units that die inside the gas cloud spawn Zombies. 'State of Repairs' Wave Notes & Highlights '''Listed here are Highlights of significant Waves. Shown waves may contain content not listed. Press Expand to see full list..' Click Expand to View Additional Wave Notes *'Wave 01 - (D) -' Demonstration Wave to show the''' Chimera in action. At its conclusion the Player is awarded 600 eXP and their Base is Restored to its prior state. *'Wave 02 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 03 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'''Wave 04 - (A) - EVENT BASE - Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 05 - (A) - EVENT BASE' - Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 06 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 07 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 08 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 09 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 10 - (A) - FORTRESS' - Lv ? Blitz // Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) - loot 100k Thorium instead of metal and oil *'Wave 11 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 12 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 13 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 14 - (A) - EVENT BASE' - Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 15 - (A) - EVENT BASE' - Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 16 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 17 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 18 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 19 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 20 - (A) - FORTRESS' - Lv ? Blitz // Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 21 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 22 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 23 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 24 - (A) - EVENT BASE' - Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 25 - (A) - EVENT BASE' - Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 26 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 27 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 28 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 99 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 20 - (A) - FORTRESS' - Lv ? Blitz // Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) Additional Information *'Operation: Undead Swarm '''is the 3rd Annual "'UNDEAD'" Special Event featuring 'Zombies. * The previous Events in the '''Undead Series were Operation: Undead Harvest ( Oct 2012 ) and Operation: Undead Rising ( Oct 2013 ). * Operation: Undead Swarm 'introduced a new 'Zombie to Kane's Undead Army : The Armored Zombie. * Operation: Undead Swarm 'introduced a new 'Background '''for the Mausoleum ( Cave ) Waves. * '''Operation: Undead Swarm '''introduced the[[ Zombie Gas Launcher| '''Zombie Gas Launcher]].' * '''Operation: Undead Swarm '''had all Defensive Waves reduced in difficulty in an Event Update on[https://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/505550 ' Oct 24, 2014]. Related Pages External Links *'R.U.B.I.'s' Facebook : Undead Swarm- (Official) *Kixeye Forum ( 10/23/14 ) -''' Operation: Undead Swarm ( Official )' - Event Thread *Kixeye Forum '( 10/22/14 )' -' Tips and Tricks - Operation: Undead Swarm ( Official )' - Event Help. *Kixeye Forum '( 10/23/14 )' -' Known Issue - Suicide Zombies ( Official )' - Suicide Zombie explosion targets Air Units. *Kixeye Forum '( 10/24/14 )' -' Undead Swarm - Update ( Official )' - All Defensive Waves reduced in difficulty. Quotes '''Click Expand to View Additional Quotes' Known Issues Hit Expand to View This Section Listed here are bugs that have been officially identified with this Unit or Feature. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : * Suicide Zombie targeting Air Units -- **'We are aware that the Suicide Zombie explosion will target air units. Please be cautious with your air units when around these zombies." - ( Forum Link ) - ( 10-23-14 )' Resolved Bugs : * NOTE : If you notice a new issue not listed above, please contact Customer Support here. Gallery - Event Animation Kane's Forces Level 5 animated-0.gif|Animated Event Base Animated zombie gas launcher.gif|Animated Zombie Gas Launcher Gallery - Event Messages Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. UndeadSwarm-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 : 7 Days to Start UndeadSwarm-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 : 3 Days to Start UndeadSwarm-EventMessage-3-Pre.png|Event Message #3 : 24hr to Start UndeadSwarm-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 : Start UndeadSwarm-EventMessage-5-24h.png|Event Message #5 : 24hr Left UndeadSwarm-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 : End Gallery - Event Misc Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Zachariah_Kane(Portrait).jpg|Zachariah Kane Zombie Creator ShodowOps-Max-Damage-Cycle4.png|Shadow Ops Cycle 4 Maximum Damage Bonus Undead swarm email announcement2.png|E-mail Announcement Bkgd-zombiefortress-1.jpg|Mausoleum Background Introduction Event Fortress-(Undead Rising)-Background.jpg|Fortress Background Introduced in Operation: Undead Rising Fortress-(Deadpont)-Background.jpg|Zombie Rush Base Background Introduced in Operation: Deadpoint Gallery - Event Shop Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Scorpion-DemoWaveInfo.png|Scorpion Demo Wave Info Scorpion-LargePic.png|Scorpion Large Pic Reanimation Suit-LargePic.png|Reanimation Suit Large Pic ZombieBombs-LargePic.png|Zombie Bombs Large Pic UndeadArmor-LargePic.png|Undead Armor Large Pic UndeadSwarm-Trophy-LargePic.png|War Trophy Large Pic EventShop-UndeadSwarm.png|Complete Event Shop Operation: Undead Swarm Video Navigation Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Kane's Forces - Antagonist Category:Undead Series Category:A to Z